Battle in the Northeastern
2016. Russia has invaded the east coast of America. Northeastern USA is invaded as well. This is the story of some men who risked their lives to defend the nation. Chapter 1: The Base Pvt. James "Chip" Quinton Massachusetts National Guard Milford, Massachusetts Chip watched ouside as hundreds of Russian planes flying in the sky. Parachutes covered the sky. An alarm rang and the men grabbed their guns. Chip grabbed and M4A1 Carbine and an M9. He rushed to the trench. The soldiers had built them days before. He scanned the grass looking for enemies. Russians soon appeared and fired. Chip started shooting his M4A1. Some of the Russians fell. But they kept coming. Chip kept firing. BTRs came. Chip ran and got a Javelin. He aimed and fired. 2 of the BTRs were destroyed but Chip ran out of ammo. The National Gurad retreated. The went inside the headquarters and barricaded the door. Chip got on a machine gun and fired. More Russians fell. Chip then went and got a sniper rifle. He sniped enemies. Then he learned the Russians breached the defenses. He picked up a pile of ammo and carried. But then a BTR blew a hole in the wall right before Chip and Russians came in. Chip dropped the ammo and ran. He ran to the roof and got on a helicopter. The helicopter took off and Chip escaped. Chapter 2: Replenished Pvt. James "Chip" Quinton Massachusetts National Guard Hudson, Massachusetts The helicopters landed at Hudson Armory because they needed ammunition. After they got their ammunition the Russians attacked. Chip's unit was ordered to defend Park Street. Chip went their saw helicopters. They fired rockets at Park Street. Chip dodged the rockets. The unit then set up defensive positions in the craters. Chip fired at incoming Russians. He saw some of them fall dead. Then the Russians charged with bayonets. Chip and the unit fired on them but some got through. Chip ducked under a bayonet. The Russain swung again but Chip elbowed him. He then hit the Russian with the butt of his rifle. Another one then kicked Chip in the face. Chip fell back. He rolled and the bayonet hit where he layed a second ago. Before the Russian could do anyhting else Chip took out his M9 and shot him. The unit retreated and Chip was ordered to place mines. He did and as the Russians crossed them they blew up. This gave the unit time to go back to the armory. Chapter 3: Live Free or Die Sgt. Jerome Fielder NAVY SEALS Mount Washington, New Hampshire The Russian invasion had begun. Some Russian soldiers took over the weather station on Mount Washington and took the scientists hostage. They said if anyone came to rescue them the would be shot. So a Navy SEAL team was sent in. Fielder swung his ice axe one more time. He climbed over the edge of the mountain. Captain Street was waiting for him. They moved silently. They ducked behind a shed as a patrol went by. They moved forward and Fielder sniped 2 guards. They found a ladder and climbed up. They climbed to the top of the station and found a guard. Fielder threw him over the edge and he fell to his death. They opened a hatch and went in. They silently killed guards as they moved along. They went into the generator room which supplyed electricity to the station. Fielder planted C4 on it and left. After searching more rooms and killing more guards they found the hostages. Guards discover them but Fielder detonates the C4. The station goes dark and the two SEALS put on night vision. They kill the guards but more of them come in. Fielder and Street shoot them. The base then starts to collapse. The C4 also knocked out the supports. Fielder and Street grab the scientists and parachute down the mountain to safety. Chapter 4: Revolution James "Chip" Quinton Massachusetts National Guard Lexington, Massachusetts Chip checked his M4A1. They were going to help the fight in Lexington. The jeep swerved in front of the town hall, the base of American operations in Lexington. After directions the unit was sent to the center. Chip and company enter Bob's Candy Store and rescue teammates. They then climb a ladder onto the top of the building. Chip killed enemies to cover American ground units. A Hind then came and starting spraying bullets at the buildings. Chip ran from building top to building top until he jumped into a dumpster. He then got up and called in air support on enemies. They went into the Bank of USA and and cleared it out. They went inside and protected the gold until reinforcements came in. Chapter 5: Soft Rock Sgt. Jerome Fielder NAVY SEALS New Hampshire State Prison The boat stopped on the shore. Fielder got out and waited beside the door. Captain Street breached the door and they went in. They went in and silently killed guards. Soon they entered the room with the first out of three rockets. While Street defused it Fielder covered him. Street finished and they moved onto the second rocket. Guards discovered them and soon the hole base was after them. They reach the second rocket and Street tells him to fire it on there own position. Fielder does it then goes down a hole which leads to the underground. The rocket blows up and destroys half of the prison. They head to the third. Fielder covers Street again. However a Spetsnaz team comes led by Yuri Voronin. Yuri and Fielder get into a fist fight abd Yuri has the upper hand until Street kicks him off a balcony. Yuri is still alive but Fielder fires the last rocket at him. The Spetsnaz team follows them out but the team escapes by boat. Chapter 6: The Resistance Truck Driver Bill Wescott MA Civilian Boston, Massachusetts